callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Goes the Weasel
Pop Goes The Weasel is an achievement/trophy featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the main Easter egg featured in Mob of the Dead and it is the continuation of the achievement/trophy, No One Escapes Alive. It cannot be completed on Easy difficulty, and has to be done with at least two players of whom one is Albert "Weasel" Arlington. It is also possible to do the Easter egg on custom games while doing split screen. Note that steps 1 and 2 are interchangeable and can be done without any particular order. This Easter egg has two possible outcomes: the cycle is continued or broken. Despite its description, each outcome will unlock the achievement/trophy. Walkthrough Step 1: Obtaining the free Blundergat Before proceeding with this step, the players need the Hell's Retriever, obtained by feeding each of the three Cerberus heads and picking it up from the Citadel Tunnels. The players have to collect five blue skulls located around the map with the Hell's Retriever to obtain a free Blundergat (obtaining it from the Mystery Box does not complete this step). These skulls are always located in the same spots, and though they cannot be seen until Golden Gate Bridge has been visited, they can be obtained at any point if the player knows where they are. To collect them, simply throw the Hell's Retriever at the skull, and if correctly done it will return to the player with the skull on it. The skulls are found in the following locations: *Next to Juggernog, on a lamppost up the hill, obtainable either by jumping up at the corner closest to it or from the gondola as it is moving *At the docks, on the third leftmost pillar of the adjacent dock *On the roof, sitting on an edge when going to the left corner furthest from the roof entrance *Next to the starting room (on the way to the first Cerberus head), in a lit up jail cell with a regular skull on the table *Outside the Warden's Office, on a utility pole when looking out the window next to Speed Cola. It is recommended to not board up this window beforehand as it can hinder the view. Once all skulls have been collected, the Demonic Announcer is heard laughing, and a Blundergat can now be picked up from the table by Speed Cola in the Warden's Office. Brutus will talk to the player when it is picked up. Step 2: Obtaining the spoon Before proceeding with this step, the cycle (go to Golden Gate Bridge and return via electric chair) must have been completed at least once. The players have to obtain the spoon used in the process of summoning the Golden Spork. To do this, a player has to throw a frag grenade or the Hell's Retriever at a movie poster in a jail cell near the Warden's Office. If done correctly, the poster is removed, revealing a hole in the wall and an Afterlife symbol behind it. A player now has to enter Afterlife, go through the newly appeared Afterlife doorway in the wall opposite of the Warden's Office, next to the high voltage panel and zap at a spoon on the ground next to the crack. The spoon should disappear and the Demonic Announcer is heard laughing. Now, a player must throw the Hell's Retriever at the spoon in the cafeteria, located on a metal table behind the barrier in the back of the room. When done, Brutus will talk to the player. Step 3: Listening to the logs Before proceeding with this step, the cycle must have been completed at least three times. Between the Citadel Tunnels and the docks, in the spiral staircase, the number pad should now be rapidly changing numbers (which can also be heard as constant clicking when entering the staircase). A player should now enter Afterlife and use the number pad to input the mobsters' prison numbers: 101, 386, 872 and 481. After each number is entered, the numpad will blink and shuffle the digits. It is advised that the player in Afterlife has another player near their original body to repeatedly partially revive them thus granting more time available for the player in Afterlife to enter the numbers (due to the Afterlife meter halting when the player is being revived), as the time in Afterlife would normally be barely enough for an unassisted player to put the correct numbers and revive themselves. When done, Brutus will talk to the player, the screen will turn black and white and Stanley Ferguson starts narrating the events of the mobsters' escape plan. After the narration ends, pairs of headphones resembling a power-up appear subsequently, continuing the narration. New drops will not appear until the previous one has been listened through completely. The first appears on the staircase back up to the Citadel Tunnels, then near Double Tap Root Beer, then on the walkway between the Warden's Office and cafeteria, then in the staircase from cafeteria to infirmary, and finally on the staircase to the roof. After listening through each recording, the Demonic Announcer's laugh is heard. Step 4: Ending Now, a player must board the plane in Afterlife. The plane does not have to be refueled, and the game will not give a prompt to enter the plane, but using the action button next to it should be enough. If done right, the player will be put onto the plane, and the other players will also go immediately into Afterlife and appear on the plane. The plane will take off and crash into the bridge as always. The players will land in Afterlife mode, with their original bodies in the electric chairs. Each player must revive themselves, and when done, Weasel will now appear as an enemy target for the other mobster, and can be damaged by them and vice versa. The zombies will also not attack him at all and the achievement/trophy will also appear at this point. In order to break the cycle, Weasel must kill all the other mobsters. To help with this and compensate for being alone against up to three, he has higher damage resistance. When all the other mobsters have been killed, either by Weasel or the zombies, the game ends, with the ending camera panning out vertically from the Golden Gate Bridge with an orchestral version of the regular ending song. In order to continue the cycle, the other mobsters must kill Weasel. When he is dead, the game ends with the regular camera angle but with a unique song. Hint to make this easier make sure to be an amazing flying super monkey from the planet Powernuigla Trivia *The name of the achievement/trophy suggests to kill Weasel and continue the cycle, but the description states to break the cycle. *In the Soundtrack of Mob of the Dead, the ending music for breaking the cycle is considered the "Good ending" while continuing the cycle is considered the "Bad ending". *The title is a reference to the children's nursery rhyme " ", as well as Albert Arlington's nickname "The Weasel". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements